Eternal Darkness
by Adelle-chan
Summary: A day in life when the Uchiha avenger needed sleeping pills. Oneshot. Sasukecentric.


**Disclaimer:** Any NARUTO themes, characters, places and terminologies belong only to Masashi Kishimoto. I am but a fanfic writer.

**Fandom: **NARUTO

**Summary: **A day in life when the Uchiha avenger needs sleeping pills.

**Warning:** Uh… Spoilers? You had been warned.

**Pairings:** None.

**Genre:** Angst

* * *

**Eternal Darkness**

**By: Adellechan**

"_Old memories are locked away when there is no turning back"

* * *

_

Darkness. The shadows were growing, walking aimlessly around the room, screaming for release, and forcing him to concentrate further in his meditation.

_Foolish little brother._

He gulped his fear. No. He would not think of _him_. He would calm the raging demons inside him and then transform it to revenge.

Like what he'd always do when the nightmares that returned.

Everyday, he struggled to live; the same procedure for the next day. It was hard. He could just die, drowned in dreams, asleep where the shadows could not touch him. A place where sunlight only lingered, away from reality, where he could always defend his friends. Where he could smile and laugh.

But he knew, when he decided to join with Orochimaru, that it was an impossible dream. Sunlight signified a new day for training. Trainings were to make you stronger, more agile…

Defending his friends was precious. His target would make sure of it. More than anything, he wanted to stay in Konoha, together with those cared for him the most. But he knew if he'd stayed, once he admitted himself that vengeance wasn't the only thing to live for, he'd never get his revenge. And his homicidal brother would still be on the loose, bloodshed carpeting his way.

His smiles and laughter were reserved for his enemies' deaths. It sort of freaked him out at first, when he found out from his would-be sensei that he needed to be cynical in order to kill without an inch of fear. His sensei taught him how to laugh and smile at the eyes of the victims. He just smirked at the gestures.

Those were the reasons why Uchiha Sasuke reserved himself for the avenger's life. But deep down, there was one reason over all why he had to kill his brother.

It was because fear gnawed him at his brother's gaze: by the mere sight of those kaleidoscope eyes.

_Fear to hurt. Fear to be hurt._

_Fear to kill. Fear to be killed_

_Fear to reject. Fear to be rejected._

_Fear to acknowledge another human being. Fear to be acknowledged by another._

_Fear to trust. Fear to be trusted._

_Fear to love. Fear to be loved._

_Fear to end up like his brother._

His eye twitched. He stood up and walked away from the darkness. He wouldn't get his meditation done with those thoughts surrounding him. He needed time.

"Kabuto?"

The man in round, black glasses looked up from the test tube he was observing. "Oh… Sasuke-sama… Do you need anything?"

"What is that thing?" he asked, frowning at the liquid inside the test tube.

"Oh… This used to be Kimimaro's medicine…when he was still here. I was trying to find a way to make it useful," Kabuto answered calmly.

Sasuke nodded and peered across the room. It was unlike every single area in the camp that was musty and dark. They showed no signs of occupancy. The medical room on the other hand, was immaculately clean and well lit. He stared oddly at the preserved lizard.

"Sasuke-sama, your reason for being here is…?" Kabuto inquired patiently.

"I need your sleeping pills," he answered quickly.

"Is that all?" Kabuto commented incredulously. He rummaged over a nearby cabinet and found a bottle of the needed drugs. He threw it in the young man's direction.

Sasuke caught it efficiently and frowned.

"Fell free to take it," the medic-nin replied right away. "It's not the first time for a person to ask me every now and then for that drug."

"I see."

His smile widened. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," he lied.

"I see." His glasses gleamed. When Sasuke started to the door he added, "Sleeping pills won't help you to forget those memories. Only you can do that."

The Uchiha turned around, Sharingan activated. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Kabuto grinned brightly. "It would be foolish of you to ask me if there is an existing drug that can help you forget your friends."

"I told you I do not need them," he replied violently, the wheels already spinning.

"I know you did, Sasuke-sama," he assured him. When Sasuke turned around, yet again, he added, "But have you told yourself the same thing?"

Sasuke forcefully shut the door, the light of the room he came from barely seen than that of the darkness. This was what he needed. Darkness. Eternal darkness. A place where sunlight could not touch.

A place where revenge only lingered.

* * *

Well? It's my first time to do a one shot? Is it okay? 


End file.
